


A Presidential Briefing

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: Written for bsg_kink's June "Bad and Cheesy" month - Lee gets a surprise when he is late for a briefing with the president.





	A Presidential Briefing

Late for a briefing with the president, Lee hurriedly makes his way off the transport and moves swiftly through Colonial One towards her office. Pausing outside the curtain, he notes that Billy is nowhere to be found and wonders if he might have been sent to look for Lee’s errant self.

He’s pulled from his thoughts by a low groan coming from inside the office. Concerned for the president’s well-being after her recent fainting spell, he tears through the curtain that separates her office from the rest of Colonial One.

Lee’s eyes dart wildly around the small room, before landing on its occupant. His concerns mount when he finds her slouched in her chair, head back, eyes closed, a whimper falling off her lips. 

“Are you okay, Madam President? Are you in pain,” he asks.

Laura’s eyes fly open, widening at the sight of Captain Apollo in front of her, having forgotten about their meeting.  
Wetting her lips, she responds.

“I’m…fine, Captain Apollo, thank you. Could we reschedule?” she asks, before letting out a quiet gasp.

His concerns unassuaged, Lee studies the president intently. He notices that she appears a bit flushed and her hands are tightly gripping the arms of her chair.

“Are you sure…” he begins, before startling at Laura’s chair suddenly being thrust backwards.

“Oh my gods, Lee, get out!” Kara exclaims as she pops up between the president’s desk and chair, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Lee’s eyes flit between the two women, Kara smirking at him while the president covers her face with her hands.

“Oh,” he stammers, before collecting himself. 

Kara and the president, he thinks. HOT – his body and mind respond.

“So, do you need some meat in that sandwich, Madam President,” he asks boldly.

Laura removes her hands from her eyes, glancing at Kara, who shrugs.

“The more, the merrier, Captain Apollo,” Laura says with a smile, “Come over here.”

Excited, but unsure of what exactly his role will be, Lee makes his way behind the desk to stand next to her chair.

Laura promptly unzips his uniform pants, hand delving into his underwear to stroke him to fully erect. Requesting he pull down his pants and underwear, Laura then takes him fully in hand, applying firm pressure as she strokes up and down his length.

Hearing Laura sigh, Lee looks down to find Kara has resumed her position between Laura’s legs. He’s torn between watching Kara, the expressions of pleasure that cross Laura’s face, or her hand moving on his cock.

Lee groans as Laura fondles his balls, teasing with just the hint of the scratch of her nails. Her hand moves back to his shaft, and he revels in the way her grips tightens on him with her increasing pleasure from Kara’s ministrations.

He feels his balls start to tighten as Laura smooths the pre-cum beading at his tip down the length of him and the sound of her increasingly frequent husky moans combined with pleasure she’s providing him coalesce as he comes with a shout.

Lee’s still feeling bolts of pleasure as he watches Laura convulse in the grips of her own orgasm, Kara’s name falling off her lips.

Kara stands, capturing Laura’s mouth in a heated, cum-flavored kiss, before breaking off and heading in to Laura’s private quarters. She returns with a tissue, handing it to Laura wordlessly.

Laura cleans her hand while Lee puts his uniform back in order. She looks between Lee and Kara as she settles back into her chair.

“Was that a satisfactory briefing,” she asks.

“Yes, sir,” Lee replies, “if that will be all…” he trails off.

“You’re dismissed, Captain,” Laura responds, “but don’t worry, Lieutenant, you’re still on my schedule.”


End file.
